Canela
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Peter e Edmund precisam conversar, e um prato de biscoitos de canela pode revelar algumas coisas. Fluffy Slash. Pevensiecest.


**CANELA**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Peter e Edmund precisam conversar, e um prato de biscoitos de canela pode revelar algumas coisas. Fluffy Slash._

**Categoria:** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**Ship: **_Peter/Edmund - Pevensiecest_

**Disclaimer: **_Um -__As Crônicas de Nárnia __foram criadas pelo falecido escritor irlandês Clive Staples Lewis._

_Dois - Eu sou brasileiro e estou muito bem vivo obrigado._

_Três - Portanto, As Crônicas de Nárnia não me pertencem, apenas esta história. _

**Avisos: **_Slash - relação amorosa entre dois homens - e incesto. Fluffy e bem leve, mas se isso agride seus conceitos tchau e bênção. TWT de Príncipe Caspian - livro e filme - com alguns spoilers, nada que qualquer pessoa esperta não deduza. _

**X o X o X o X**

Após centenas de anos de opressão, Nárnia estava em festa. Seus adorados reis e rainhas haviam retornado para livrar os narnianos do cruel jugo dos telmarinos, e com eles Aslam. Seu rugido despertou as árvores de seu longo sono, assim como o deus do rio e todos os seres hibernantes do bosque. No rugido do Grande Leão e em seus passos, Nárnia renascia. A vida florescia aos borbotões, irrefreável. E em meio às comemorações, os reis descansavam no castelo do agora Rei Caspian. Edmund foi aos aposentos de seu irmão Peter, surpreendendo-o fora de seu leito.

"Nem pense nisso, você ainda está convalescente!", censurou, colocando no criado-mudo o prato com biscoitos e o copo de leite que levava para o irmão. Peter franziu o cenho, aborrecido.

"Eu já estou bem, a Lu me curou. Não me trate como um bebê."

"Então pare de agir como um!", rebateu Edmund. "Você sabe que deve repousar, não seja teimoso!". Peter suspirou derrotado e deixou-se voltar para seu tálamo. Seu irmão sentou-se ao seu lado oferecendo os biscoitos, que foram prontamente aceitos.

"Meu favorito.", comentou enquanto sentia com satisfação o gosto único de canela em sua língua.

"Eu sei."

Ficaram ali em um suave silêncio, quebrado apenas pela mastigação de Peter. De repente o mais velho dos Pevensie fitou o lábio ainda inchado de seu irmão.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou enquanto os tocava, sua voz apresentando um toque de preocupação. Um ligeiro rubor apareceu por alguns instantes na pele ebúrnea de Edmund, que apenas resmungou algo ininteligível.

"O que você ia fazer fora do quarto?", tratou de desviar o assunto. Foi a vez de Peter ficar corado.

"Eu... Queria falar com você.". O mais novo mordeu o lábio, ligeiramente desconfortável. Ele sabia sobre o que seu irmão queria conversar, mas não queria falar sobre o assunto. Peter pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos.

"Por favor, Edmund, eu preciso dizer!", pediu. O moreno nada respondeu, esperando.

"Antes que eu enfrentasse Miraz você não me deixou falar", começou, "Mas eu preciso. Edmund, você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e eu não enxergava isso."

"Nem sempre, Peter. Nem sempre.", respondeu melancolicamente o mais novo dos Pevensie.

"Isso já ficou no passado."

"Mas eu nunca vou me esquecer. _Nunca_. Eu sei o que Aslam fez por mim, e eu... Eu vou sempre carregar esse fardo.", falou Edmund abaixando a cabeça, sua voz tremendo algumas oitavas. Peter apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama, assimilando com pesar o que lhe foi dito. Aslam havia contado a Edmund e ele permaneceu em silêncio, suportando sozinho essa verdade?

"Você não nos contou que sabia.", falou desapontado.

"É meu estigma.", murmurou o outro ainda escondendo o rosto.

Peter levou uma das mãos ao queixo de Edmund, forçando o irmão a encará-lo. Uma lágrima caía de seu rosto pálido.

"Edmund, as coisas aconteceram da maneira como deveriam ter acontecido.", falou seriamente fitando o irmão nos olhos. "Todos nós erramos, mas aprender com nossos erros nos torna fortes e sábios, e você aprendeu. Você é o Rei Edmund, o Justo.", completou. Sorriu serenamente para seu irmão, enxugando seu rosto. "Eu confiaria minha vida a você. Mesmo sendo o chato reclamão que você é.", gracejou. O menor sorriu timidamente.

"Bobo! E eu realmente precisaria proteger um rei tão trapalhão!", rebateu. Logo caíram na risada. Edmund aproximou-se de Peter, passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

"Eu tive medo.", falou descansando sua cabeça no ombro do maior. "Quando Miraz te acertou, fiquei com medo de perder você."

"Eu também tive medo. Tive medo de nunca mais ver a Lu, a Susan... E você. Tive medo de morrer e jamais ter te agradecido.", respondeu Peter, passando o braço pelas costas do irmão.

"Não precisa agradecer. Por você eu também daria minha vida, Grande Rei Peter."

Ficaram assim por um tempo, de olhos fechados, sem se atreverem a interromper aquele momento de sinceridade e cumplicidade, até que Peter resolveu se pronunciar.

"Ed..."

"O que foi?"

"Por que você me trouxe biscoitos?", perguntou. O menor corou.

"Eu também queria te ver.", confessou. Peter tocou novamente no lábio cortado de Edmund.

"Foi por minha causa, não é?"

"Quando Miraz te acertou fiquei preocupado e mordi os lábios com muita força.", admitiu ligeiramente desconcertado. Peter o fitou, divertido, e Edmund pegou um biscoito e colocou-o na boca de uma só vez, mastigando ruidosamente. Peter afagou os cabelos negros de seu irmão, e um pesado silêncio se fez no recinto. Apenas as batidas agitadas de seus corações eram ouvidas.

O mais velho dos Pevensie delicadamente levou a mão ao queixo de Edmund. Não se atreviam a dizerem nada. Não se atreviam a quebrar o contato visual. Seus rostos foram se aproximando, até unirem seus lábios em um beijo tímido. Desajeitadamente abriram suas bocas, dando passagens a suas línguas, incertos do que fazer. Peter tinha lábios carnudos e macios, e o gosto de canela invadia a boca de Edmund. Ao passo que Peter sentia o gosto de sangue seco dos lábios inchados de seu irmão. Mas para ambos era um beijo perfeito. Metal e canela.

O irmão mais novo enlaçou o pescoço de Peter, que o abraçou. Beijaram-se por mais tempo, sem pressa, desfrutando das delicadas sensações que os arrebatavam. Enfim se separaram, encarando-se ligeiramente vermelhos. Sem dizer uma só palavra, Edmund deitou a cabeça no colo de Peter, que afagava carinhosamente sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos, satisfeito, até que resolveu perguntar algo que sempre o intrigara.

"Peter... Por que você gosta tanto de canela?". O loiro, que havia se servido de mais um biscoito, corou profundamente e engasgou, tomando mais um gole de leite.

"É que...", começou subitamente interessado no teto, "Ela sempre me lembrou suas pintinhas.", respondeu por fim, evitando o olhar surpreso de seu irmão. Ele sorriu.

"Sabe por que eu gosto de canela, Peter?". O irmão olhou-o, intrigado. Edmund sorriu, sentou-se e puxou o rosto de Peter para perto do seu.

"Por que ela sempre me lembrou a cor de seus olhos.", falou enquanto dava mais um beijo em seu surpreso e satisfeito irmão.

**ACTA EST FABULA**

**X o X o X o X**

**N/A: **_Ah, que posso dizer? O filme me inspirou, e eis que já saí da sessão com toda a história formada em minha cabeça. E eu sempre me espanto quando consigo fazer algo mais light. A cena em que Peter ia se abrir com o irmão me emocionou, e eu sou um fã inveterado de incesto e de biscoitos de canela. Espero que alguém goste e comente, gostei muito dessa minha cria._

_Reviews? 83_


End file.
